


A debt to be paid

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, TBh we need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Now things are settled in the dust, Inuyasha must initiate a 'friendly' conversation with Jyubei and Tachikyo about Moroha's debt
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A debt to be paid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphiRubyCrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiRubyCrys/gifts).



Inuyasha has been bothered lately over Moroha’s distress since the threat of the Nue about a man owning her a lot of money despite her efforts. Somehow he is unable to savour the stew well, as he only ate two spoonfuls of it. _How can Moroha survive such bullshit from an asshole like him?_ He feared the moment when Kagome is expecting their first child that she would suffer more. Even with Kagome’s reassurance and kindness, there is that part that he feared it would be fulfilled. And unfortunately, it came true. He would do anything, even to carve Sesshomaru’s heart to have his daughter at his side. He looked at Moroha enjoying that bowl of stew with joy, and these moments which he wished that he is able too. Swallowing his pride, he nudged his daughter who seems unsure when she is surrounded by the people familiar and yet a stranger.

“Moroha…” Moroha blinked a little and sulked a little. She has been fighting for her whole life, on her terms. Surely no one cares, but somehow that man, her father seems soft amidst his hardened looks. “Hey about me confronting that Jyubei guy, what I said after the fight is true. I wonder how it started? She swallowed a little, her memory flashed to that moment which she watched Yawagari-Sensei playing die with Jyubei, in a dire discussion. It was for the better. She said. Despite speaking it out, she is always silenced and not even one soul could defend her, not even her cousins Towa and Setsuna. They have their problems. “It was for the better. That is what sensei said…”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, which seems awfully suspicious. Moroha cannot swallow a lump in her throat, just sinking the words that will haunt her for her young life “But to be honest dad, I think she used me to pay for a gambling debt.” Inuyasha found his blood boiling that a teacher can be reckless to sell off her student. True Totosai has eccentric methods to teach Inuyasha methods with his Tessaiga. That is fine, as he is bounded by his father’s word to teach the ways of the sword. But to leave a young child alone in a dangerous world is just cruel. She needs protection and love, not fear and anxiety. Of course, if he ever has a chance, he would instantly clobber Koga for letting Moroha being sold off by her teacher. _That would be for another day._

_Jyubei is a big problem that he must tackle once and for all._

* * *

“Oi, Shishou” Moroha shouted amid the rattling of die, and Yawagari sulking that she lost another round. Of course, it did not help that she felt the tightness of the armour nearly crushing her rib-cage hence the hurry in her eyes. She does have any wages, selling a sword would be reckless, but maybe Moroha. Perhaps she could wager that young life, she needs some toughing up. She is out of breath from fighting the kodaku. She needs to be better.

“I am strong sensei, I am strong…this is not fair…” She blinked indifferently “You know I am dying because of you, you need to fight in your accord…, not anyone…” Jyubei rubbed his chin looking at the petite girl. "Interesting, I agreed with your sensei, I think you will fit perfectly to make some money to clear her gambling debt…” He pondered quietly at the girl who constantly protested and looked cruelly at Yawagari’s eye.

“I wonder how much…”

“Enough to cover my losses…say….” Yawagari barely gazed at her pupil “15 mon…”

And he quickly raised his hand and shakes hers.

“Deal….”

* * *

That word like a curse from a vengeful priestess to a demon followed her. Inuyasha smelt the tears when she wept over a debt which she can never fulfil. “I promise that you will never be enslaved ever again…”

*************

The next morning, Inuyasha gave an excuse to Miroku that he would not accompany him to his duties as he implied that a great debt must be cleared. As tasked by Jyubei (as Moroha said, coming back exhausted from a conversation with him, as he waited outside Jyubei), both Inuyasha and Moroha took themselves to clear a vengeful spirit, and only left are the bones of that said creature. Maybe it would ease Jyubei’s itch for not getting the head of Nue. Inuyasha listened to every word exchanged between Moroha, Tachikyo (He sounds like Shippo but way more annoying), and Jyubei. From the sound of it

_You know that thing blasted me, 7 Ryo please._

_No._

_Anything else?_

_If you have something bigger, I could compensate you that But Jyubei, I work my ass on it._

Inuyasha could hear that Jyubei person tossing the money pouches all to himself. His tone was callous and indifferent. No way she could buy anything for new clothes for the winter or a steaming dumpling. Blood racing through his veins. The implication is simple, he is using the teacher’s debt to keep her on the leash and manipulating her skills to his advantage. That is even crueller than Naraku himself. That goat. Curse him, Curse him. Curse him. This conversation is not leading to a clean solution but more debts. He has enough, quickly Inuyasha stormed inside the hut with a loud voice. “Oi…” He gripped the hilt of the Tessaiga even higher than before. Jyubei’s face changed from sneaky to pleasant. “Hello…welcome to our dealings….” He nudged Tachikyo to bring out the tea and snacks, as a sign of hospitality. to a man clad in red. “How could I help you with your troubles…” At that moment Jyubei holding his composure is what he could do now. And from his expression he is enraged.

“CUT. THAT. BULLSHIT.”

Moroha bit her tongue slightly in fear, that she would displease her father. For a man so calm and happy go lucky, he becomes a raging tempest and from his yoki, it swirled like a thunderstorm. “That girl, Moroha. My daughter gave you what you wanted….” Jyubei gulped slightly when he looked at the expression, at that moment his professionalism is on the line.

“Your daughter…” “I…do…not know….that she has parents….Yawagari said that her parents died….long ago….and…”

Jyubei tried his best to look him in the eye but grew fearful as he saw him holding Tachikyo by the tail, dangling that creature for dear life. “all your daughter need to do…” Even his wits melted to fumbling of words. Inuyasha stated the truth. “It is simple, you manipulated the truth because of a bet, and you cheated her. Simple as that…”

“Sir…sir…I….”

Inuyasha takes out his Tessaiga and pointed the rusty blade at his throat. “Very simple, give her the money you supposed to pay back. Now.” He indeed ran out of words. Inuyasha dropped Tachikyo down. Whispers filled in the air, as he quickly brought many money bags in hand for Moroha to grab. Of course, it made Moroha giggle a little. She could spend more on the tasty dumplings she kept eyeing on.

“One more thing, to ensure that no one could patronise your business…” He quickly changed the rusty blade to something much grander, which demon winds swirled around the house, which he shouted “Backlash Wave” which a strong gush of wind smashed everywhere, from the clay pots holding rice to their money bags spilling coins which the local children scrambled to get every penny. Somehow he smiled over the two figures cowering at the corner while hearing the laughter of children following around and curious about the ruckus they made. “If you touched a hair on her…you know what happened next..” He took that last money bag and kept it to himself.

“May your business prosper well…”

Jyubei cracked a statement "Thank you sir...for...the..." Before long the duo disappeared into thin air, and both Tachikyo and Jyubei clueless about what to do next. That surely teach him a lesson not to cheat his daughter. Meanwhile, he wanted to focus on the present to connect with his daughter. _And based on her chatter, rounds of steamed dumplings and hot tea sounds good._

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you Sapphi for that idea in my previous drabble "A force to be reckoned", I am so sorry if I have been extremely slow as the muse is still dormant! I think someone did that idea better than mine, but I hope this is a 'friendly' chat which I believe he would not do well and plus I want to focus on Inuyasha being with her at the moment.

BTW I am working on a new idea given Yashahime went downhill, which I am doing a Kirinmaru and Toga prequel which will be fun as I am gonna focus on more epic scale fanfic which I am still working on the elements, but we will see when it comes.

As usual feedback and comments are always welcome!


End file.
